A Forgotten Yesterday
by Condom Fungus
Summary: Never mind, pairing's staying the same. FREDAVERY 'Till year four. UPDATING NOW! DRACOAVERY
1. Guinea Pigs

(A/N: This is my First Fanfic, I love Reviews!

Hope you like it!)

Chapter One

(Guinea Pigs)

Avery Blackwood was sitting on her bed at her house, staring at the ceiling. "Avery!" Her mother called, "Breakfast!" "Fine," Avery called back. She walked down the stairs, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. She was still tired. As she walked down the stairs, an owl landed on her arm, which was on the railing. Cadence, what is it now? The owl let out a small hoot, and dropped a dirty, parchment envelope into her hand. It was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She opened her letter. It read:

"Dear Miss Blackwood,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of supplies that will be needed for this term. Please send your reply by July 31, term starts September 1. Thank you;

Minerva McGonagall,

Headmistress of Hogwarts"

"Mum!" She called. "I've been accepted!" "Wow, I'm going to tell your father as soon as I'm off of work."

Avery's family is close friends of the Weasleys', Mrs. Blackwood, and Mrs. Weasley went to school together, and Mrs. Blackwood works at the Ministry of Magic.

"I can't wait to tell Fred and George!" said Avery with excitement. "You won't have to wait long, dear; we're going to the Burrow for dinner." Avery kissed her mom on the cheek, and walked out the door.

Once Avery got to the Burrow, she knocked on the door, and waited. Mrs. Weasley answered the door. "Hello, Avery dear! The kids are in the den, come on in!"

Avery entered the Burrow, and headed for the den. "Hi Ginny, Ron, George, Percy, Fred…" Avery went on naming off the Weasleys'. "Avery!" The twins said in unison. "That's really starting to creep me out, guys." Said Avery; rubbing the back of her head. "I got my Letter!" She said. "Wow! That's great!" Ron piped in. "Oh, yay!" said Ginny, hugging Avery. "I feel so violated…" Suddenly, Ron's chin turned purple, and had pink spots on it. "That's it you two!" He yelled, "I've had it with being your guinea pig!" "Fine," Said George, "We'll just get Avery to help us…." George looked around the room for Avery but she was nowhere to be found. Fred laughed and moved out of the way, revealing Avery hiding behind him. "Uh… I did nothing!" She yelped and hid behind a sofa. "Wow…" Ron muttered. "Hey! Do you guys want to come and get our school supplies with us?" asked Avery, grinning. "If it's okay with your mother…" Ron Said "Guess what?" Percy Said "I'm a Prefect!" "Oh, joy…" Avery muttered. Avery sat down next to Ron and said "So, are you excited about school?" Ron replied "Kind of, but I'm a little nervous…." "It's okay," she said; "Let's just hope we're both in the same house."

After Avery left the Burrow, she headed for home. "I'm home!" she called, immediately headed for her room, and fed Cadence. "Here you go, Cadence!" she said as she fed the young grey owl. She pulled her long, black hair into a ponytail and got ready to go the Burrow for dinner. Once she was done, she came out in her jeans and a baggy T-shirt. "Hi Dad!" she said, rushing up to hug her father. "I got my letter today!" she said happily. "Good for you! Did you reply to the letter?" he asked. "Yup!" Avery said, smiling. "Okay, we'll head out to get your supplies this Saturday." Her father said. They then headed out the door an hour later.

"Come in, come in!" called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen. The Blackwood family entered and sat in the den with Arthur and the children. Aver was playing Wizard's Chess with Ginny and Fred and George were trying to convince Ron to be their test subject again. "Come on, Ron!" said George." Help us out a little" Fred finished. "How many times do I have to tell you? No!" Fine," muttered George "We'll just slip it into your pumpkin juice at dinner!"

The families now sat at the table, eating roast beef and mashed potatoes. "This is delicious, Molly!" said Mrs. Blackwood. "Thank you." replied Molly. Avery was sitting at the end of the table chattering away to Fred and George. "Mum? Can Avery come and get our supplies with us?" asked Fred. "Of course." She answered. "Oh, can I mum?" asked Avery. "Sure!" answered Mrs. Blackwood.

After dinner, everyone said their goodbyes and left. Avery slept well that night, happily dreaming of Hogwarts, Quidditch and School Supplies. She couldn't wait until the next day! She'd finally be getting her wand.

(A/N: Ha! I'm finally done after three days! Review please? I want to know how I did. I'll update ASAP! By the way, the character, Avery is based off of me. Yes, my personality is that strange…)


	2. Diagon Alley

Harry Potter Fanfiction 

Chapter Two

(Diagon Alley)

Avery walked on the crooked brick roadway of Diagon Alley, looking for the Weasleys'. She spotted Ollivander's and decided that this would be the time for her to get her wand. She opened the door and walked nervously up to the counter. "Ah, Miss Blackwood," stated Mr. Ollivander, "Your parents sent me an owl telling me you'd be here!" Avery nodded. "So, let's get that wand that you've been so looking forward to," Mr. Ollivander measured her waist, her legs, her arms, and even the skin between her nostrils! Well, at least she thought it was Mr. Ollivander at first, but the measuring tape was really moving on its own! The tape stopped measuring and dropped. Mr. Ollivander went behind the counter, and pulled out a slender box, opened it, and handed her the wand. "Twelve inches, Unicorn Hair, Holly, nice and supple," She held the wand, and gave it a wave. Before she knew it, the wand started glowing. Mr. Ollivander handed her the wand. Avery paid for it, thanked Mr. Ollivander, and left.

She walked along the road again, spotting Ron, Percy, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny outside of Madam Malkin's Robe shop. "Hey, you guys!" she called. Mrs. Weasley looked over at her and said "Avery! We've been looking for you!" Avery rubbed that back of her head with her hand. "I went to get my wand." She replied. Avery walked along Diagon Alley with the Weasleys' after she had gotten her robes. "So, how long have you been out?" she asked Ginny. "'Bout two hours," She answered. "I've only been out for like an hour," Said Avery. "Oh, I thought your mother said you'd be here by ten." Molly said. "Nope," Avery replied. Fred and George were walking along ahead of the others talking. "So, do you think Avery will become a Gryffindor?" asked Fred, "Probably," Replied George, "But if she's not, what'll we do?" he continued. Avery caught up to Fred and George and said "Hey! Stop talking about me!" "We're not…" George answered, "Yeah right," Avery said and whacked George over the head with her wand.

Avery was talking to Fred that afternoon. "Which teachers do I have to look out for?" She asked. "Snape and McGonagall." The twins said, smiling. "I can't wait for school to start!" Avery squealed. "You won't like it as much as you think." Percy said, "Just because our families know each other doesn't mean I'll go easy on you! I am a Prefect after all!" "Jeez, Percy! You don't need to gloat about it!" Ron said, walking into the room. "When did you get here?" asked George, glancing over at Ron. "Mum says it's time for dinner, and Avery, your mum's here to pick you up." "Okay, I'll talk to you guys soon! See you on the Express!" Avery called as she bolted out the door. Mrs. Blackwood was waiting for Avery outside. "How was your day?" she asked, "Great, mum! I got my wand!" replied Avery, "Cool, what is it?" "Twelve inches, Unicorn Hair, and Holly." "I can't wait to tell your father!" They walked down the street towards the smell of mashed potatoes and gravy, turkey, and hot cocoa.

Yet again, Avery was lying on her bed, reading one of her new school books. "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them…." She mumbled, flipping through her book. "Centaurs, Unicorns, Cerberus…" "Avery! Are you still awake?" Mr. Blackwood called. "Yes, dad!" she replied. "Come here, love!" he called again, as Avery opened her door and walked into the den, flopping herself onto the couch. "Hmm?" she said, her face buried in the cushions. "Aren't you going to get up?" asked Avery's father. "Maybe…" came a muffled voice from the cushion. "Did you get all over your school books?" asked Mr. Blackwood, "Yup." "What about the robes" "Uh-huh." "The wand?" He asked, "Yes, can I go to bed now?" 'Okay." Mrs. Blackwood said. Avery stumbled up the stairs. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

Avery awoke on September first, and dressed herself. As she walked down the stairs, she could smell scrambled eggs and toast. She sat at the table and realized why all of this was set out for her. "YES!" she yelled, "School starts today!" she wolfed down her eggs and toast, drank a tall glass of orange juice- pulp and all, and waited for her mother to get ready. When they were both ready, Avery got into the car, and buckled up. Her mother drove down the street and asked "Are you excited?" "Yes!" Avery said. They pulled into the parking lot and waited for the train in the station. The Weasleys' were already there, so she walked up to them, greeted them, and once the train got there, she hopped on, got into a compartment with her friends, and watched as her mother got smaller, farther away. She could tell that her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be an interesting one.

(A/N YES! Second Chapter down! Please review, I'd love it if you could. Has Avery gotten less Mary-Sue ish?)


	3. Chocolate Frogs and Ladles

Harry Potter Fanfiction 

Chapter Three

Chocolate Frogs and Ladles

Avery was in the compartment with Fred and George, talking. "I'm a little nervous…" she stated calmly. "Don't be." Fred said. "As long as you have us around, you're fine." His brother added. A short, plump woman walked into their compartment and asked; "Anything from the cart?" Fred and George shook their heads, but Avery bought a couple chocolate frogs. She made sure the window was closed and opened the first one. She clasped the frog in-between her hands and ate it. When she looked at the card, she realized that she had gotten Albus Dumbledore. She handed the other frog to Fred and George, and was amused to find them fighting over it. "What?" they said simultaneously, "It's chocolate!" Avery left them alone to fight over the frog, so she could get into her new robes. Ten minutes later, she returned to the compartment, only to find Fred on the floor, and George sitting proudly on the couch with chocolate all over his face. You'd better get your robes on, guys, and wash your face, George!" The twins left and Avery sat on the chair, laughing all the way to the school.

Avery stepped off of the train, said goodbye to the twins, and followed Hagrid to the water. "Firs' years this way!" he called. Avery looked nervously back at the twins, and followed alongside Ron, a girl with bushy brown hair, and a boy with messy black hair and glasses. She thought she noticed a scar on his head. Once they had found their respective boats, they walked into the entrance hall. "So," said Avery to the messy haired boy, "I'm Avery!" she held out her hand. "Harry Potter." He answered, shaking her hand. Suddenly, an elderly witch, with small glasses said, "Right this way," and the crowd of students followed her inside. "Single file please!" The woman called a couple names and finally, she called Avery. "Blackwood, Avery!" Professor McGonagall called aloud. Avery stumbled up to the stage and put the hat on her head. All tables looked anxious to find out where she'd be put. The hat pondered her placement for a few seconds and said "GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindor table cheered and Avery noticed Fred and George secretly high-fiving each other. She sat at the table in between the twins. Once the sorting was over, Harry, Ron, and the bushy haired girl were all in Gryffindor. The Headmaster made a quick announcement, and food suddenly appeared on their plates. Avery dug into the potatoes, corn, and chicken. "Whoa, I seriously didn't know you could eat that much!" remarked George, "Aw, shut up!" Avery answered, whacking George over the head with a ladle. Dinner was now over, and the students were being guided to the dormitories. Avery walked in and saw her stuff already under her bed. She flopped over and fell asleep.

The next morning, Avery woke up to the bushy haired girl shaking her. Get up! It's almost time for class!" "Who are you?" Avery asked. "Hermione Granger." She replied, "Get up!" Avery got up, got her robes on, and walked with Hermione down to the dungeons. "My friends told me to watch out for the Potions teacher…." Avery mumbled nervously. Avery and Hermione walked into the classroom, and sat beside a cauldron. "I wonder why I didn't wake up sooner!" Avery said to Hermione, "I don't know, maybe someone slipped something into your drink at dinner." After class, Avery met Fred and George in the common room. "Someone slipped something into my drink at dinner last night!" Avery said. George just sat there and whistled. "Jeez, George!" Fred said, "That wasn't very nice of you." Avery and George stared at Fred. "Oh Em Gee!" George stated, Avery's eyes did this thing (OO). "Is it that bad to care about your friends?" asked Fred, blushing. "When it's you, yes." Avery stated, laughing with George. Avery noticed Fred blushing, and gave him a funny look. "What?" Fred asked. "Nothing." She said back.

At dinner that night, Avery wasn't sitting with the twins like she normally would. "Why aren't you with my brothers?" asked Ron, curiously, "Fred's acting strange…" Avery replied. "How did you like class today?" "Snape's as horrid as the twins say!" answered Ron. "I thought he'd be a little better," Avery said, "You know how they can get." She laughed. Avery ate a few pumpkin pasties, and felt she got full. She got up, went upstairs, and sat on the couch in the common room, watching the fire. _I wonder what's going on…_ she thought. Hermione could tell that Avery was confused. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked in a polite voice. "I think Fred likes me…" She answered.

(A/N HA! CLIFFHANGER! I can't believe I got in two chapters in one day! –is proud-)


	4. Stairs

How a cell is similar to a School

Harry Potter Fanfiction

Chapter Four

Stairs

Avery awoke the next morning, still confused about what was going on. Their first class happened to be flying. Madam Hooch was waiting for the Gryffindor first years as the walked onto the pitch, spotting the Slytherins. She remembered what the sorting hat had said about that house… "_Or perhaps in Slytherin, You'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means, to achieve their ends." _Avery shuddered at the thought of being in Slytherin, even though she partially didn't think she'd be in Gryffindor, she thought she'd have become a Hufflepuff. Yet again, Avery got caught up in her thinking, and bumped into Ron. "Hey, Avery! Watch out!" he called, nearly falling flat on his face. Avery laughed so hard, that instead of Ron falling; she fell backward, landing on her butt. Now Ron was laughing. "Aw, be quiet you stupid git." Avery said to Ron. "Pay attention, you two!" Madam Hooch snapped. "Now, I'd like you to put your hand over the handle of your broom and say 'Up!'."…

After class, Avery left for lunch. Yet again, she sat away from Fred and George, still confused. She sat down next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "How's your day been so far?" she asked Ron, "Absolutely horrible…" he replied. Avery took a bite out of an apple and left. As she walked up the grand staircase, she bumped into a blond, Slytherin boy. "Watch it!" he snapped, "Friggin' idiot!" Avery just continued up towards the Gryffindor tower, feeling hurt, confused, and tired at the same time. She sat on the sofa in the common room, and sighed. _Why does my life have to be so complicated..? _She thought, looking at the ember flames in the fireplace. Just then, Fred walked into the common room, and sat on the opposite couch. "What?" asked Avery, still feeling hurt because of what the Slytherin boy had said. "You seem sad; you know George and I can tell these things…" he answered, calmly. "Avery, I" he was cut off by George entering the room. "Where have you been, Fred?" he said, "We were supposed to blow up the toilets in Myrtle's bathroom!" Fred looked at him and said, "I guess I just forgot." The next think they knew, Avery was gone.

Fred looked at George and said, "Look what you've done! Can't you tell that she's sad!?" with that, Fred left the common room, leaving George behind. "Fred!" he called, "Where are you going?" Fred looked back at him and said, "Somewhere where I can think, George." "Think about what, new products? I had this great idea!" George was still shouting after Fred. George found Fred later on, sitting on the main staircase. "What's gotten into you lately, Fred?" he asked, "You've been acting different, especially around Avery." "I don't know why, but she seems different now…" Fred replied. "Different how…?" George said. "Just… Never mind…" Fred answered, sighing.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Avery were walking to Transfiguration. "Where've you been lately?" Hermione asked Avery. "Common Room…" Avery responded. Avery of course, was still confused. "Did you finish your homework, Ron?" Avery asked, laughing. "Uhh, no…" He answered, trying to make sure Hermione didn't hear him. It was now close to Christmas, the grounds covered in white fluffy snow, glistening in the soft sunlight. "Are you going home for Christmas, Avery?" Harry asked. "Nope, my parents decided they wanted to spend Christmas alone…" She answered, frowning. "I'm staying too, you won't feel so alone." He said. "I'm staying as well!" Ron added. "Yay!" Avery exclaimed, "I'm not so alone after all!" After class, the four students decided to go outside to find Hagrid. They walked through the snow, and found their way to the tiny hut. They knocked on the door, and a roar of barks erupted. "Down, Fang!" They heard Hagrid call. The door opened and out came a VERY tall man with a bushy beard. Rubeus Hagrid. "Tea, anyone?" Hagrid asked, getting ready to boil a pot of water. "Yes, please." The four students answered in unison.

Avery headed up to the common room again, sat down on a couch, and sighed. She was seriously starting to think that something was wrong with her. Just then, Fred walked into the common room and looked at Avery. "Hey." He said. Avery got up, and left. She ran down the stairs and tripped. The last thing she saw was the stairs, the floor, and sudden darkness. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Fred came running up, seeing the unconscious girl at the bottom of the stairs. "I'll get Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said, and ran down towards the hospital wing. Fred stood there in shock, feeling it was his fault that this happened. Harry and Ron were looking at Avery. They noticed blood coming from her mouth. Her arm was twisted in a weird direction, and she looked dead. Madam Pomfrey showed up within seconds, and said "We have to get this child to the Hospital Wing, FAST."

(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in while!! I decided to leave you at a cliffhanger this time. I bet you weren't expecting this!)


	5. NOTICE TO READERS

NOTICE

NOTICE!

I haven't updated in awhile. I have horrible writers' block and I apologize to my readers. Keep reading, and I promise to update soon!

-TeenyMunkie


	6. Lollipops and Rainbows

HARRY POTTER FANFICTION

Chapter Five

Lollipops and Rainbows

Fred was sitting in the common room mumbling to himself. "Was this all my fault?" He considered visiting Avery down in the hospital wing but decided against it. "C'mon Fred, it's time for supper." He wasn't paying attention. "Fred? FRED!" George yelled. Fred snapped out of his thoughts and muttered "Yeah, sure…" He got up and headed for the door. As the two were headed down the stairs, they ran into Hermione. "Oh, hello Fred, George. Have you visited Avery yet?" "I have, but Mr. 'I'm do depressed to go visit my best friend' over here hasn't." George gave Fred a playful punch on the arm. "Shut up!" Fred said to his twin, angrily. He left, not looking back at his friends.

Avery awoke a few days later in a daze. She sat up in her bed and mumbled. "What happened?" Suddenly, a rush of friends ran over to her. Hermione was the first to speak. "Avery! You're awake!" She said happily, and hugged her friend. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! You're hurting me…" Avery laughed and smiled at her friends. "Where's Fred?" She said suddenly. "He didn't want to show up." Ron muttered. "…Oh." Avery sounded disappointed. Before Harry could say something, Madam Pomfrey walked in. "Alright, children, you'd better leave so Avery can get some rest.

Fred walked into the hospital wing, and sat next to Avery. Everything was silent. "I'm sorry." Said Avery suddenly, looking at Fred. "I didn't mean to avoid you like that. I guess I was kind of confused." "I forgive you, Avery." The redhead finally spoke, "I suppose I'm confused too." Madam Pomfrey walked in to release Avery. "You seem to be doing better, dear. You can leave now." Avery looked at Fred and said, "C'mon, I'm sure we didn't miss supper." Avery grabbed her bag and headed out the door with Fred. As they walked down the stairs, they ran into Seamus. "So, you're alive." Seamus said to Avery. Avery just nodded and headed down the stairs.

The two got into the Great Hall and sat together. This was the first time they had sat together since the third week of school, hell, they hadn't even really spoken! "You're back!" said Ron, surprised. "Yup!" Avery seemed happy. Suddenly, Fred looked at George; they nodded, grabbed Ron by the hair, and shoved Jell-o up his nose. "George?" Fred turned toward his brother, "Yeah Fred?" George answered "I'm back." came Fred's reply. The twins just smiled at each other.

Sitting in Charms class, Ron was thinking (A/N: H'omg! SUPRISING, I KNOW!) : _If Fred and Avery start dating, will that change our families' friendship? _Obviously, he was worried. "Ron," Hermione said, "Hellooooooo!" she said, louder. "PAY ATTENTION!" she shouted. Ron fell out of his chair, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle snickered. "Mr. Weasley, you may want to stop daydreaming about lollipops and rainbows, and start working. I've already assigned your homework!" Hermione dragged Ron out of the classroom and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. "You really need to start listening in class, Ronald. You don't want to fail your test!" She nagged. "It's not even Christmas and you're already nagging me about the test?! It's not even until January!" he answered. As they walked into the common room, they noticed Avery and Fred sitting on the couch. "Hush," Ron said to Hermione, and covered his lip with one finger. The two friends watched, as Avery and Fred talked.

The next morning, Avery got up, out of bed, and ready for her classes. As she looked out the window, she noticed that it was snowing. She yawned, grabbed her books, and headed down the spiral staircase. "Hey, Avery!" Fred was walking behind her, and grabbed her shoulder. "Mornin'" she said. "It's almost Christmas!" Fred said happily. "I know." Avery said. "I can't go home though…" She sounded sad. "Why?" Fred asked. He sounded sort of concerned. "Eh, mum and dad decided they wanted to spend the vacation without me. They'll be sending gifts though!" "We're not going either." Came Fred's reply. "Hey, let's go get some breakfast!" The two headed towards the Great Hall. As they walked in, they noticed that the whole Gryffindor table was staring at them. "What are they staring at?" Avery whispered to Fred. "I don't know?" Suddenly, laughter arose from the Slytherin table. Avery and Fred looked at each other, and looked down. Apparently they were holding hands.

( A/N: FINALLY! I'm done after about six months of procrastionation. Sorry that it moves so slowly... I wanted to make it longer than 650 words. Review please! )


End file.
